No Secrets
by Leveragelover
Summary: Eliot, Hardison, and Parker know about what happened between Nate and Sophie and decide to confront them on it. How will they react? Set right after The San Lorenzo Job


**A/N: This popped into my head one day and I couldn't help but write it down. Enjoy 'cause I don't own Leverage!_  
><em>**

_No secrets _

Eliot, Parker, and Hardison sat in the hotel lobby talking about the latest gossip from Eliot.

"Are you sure Eliot?" Parker asked in a loud whisper

"100 percent positive"

"How much alcohol was involved, do you think?" Hardison asked

"I didn't smell any in the room but that doesn't mean they weren't drunk before they got in the room."

"What did it smell like?" Parker asked with a disgusting curiosity

Eliot gave her a creeped out look but reluctantly answered, "It smelled like sex"

"I can't believe they had sex!" Parker whispered

"I'm I the only person that noticed how badly they've wanted to screw each otha since the team was formed?" Hardison asked

"No, I've noticed it too" Eliot raised his hand

"Same" Parker shrugged "Now that it's true it's just so weird!"

"What's weird?" The Grifters voice suddenly came from behind. They looked back to see the Mastermind and Grifter standing unnaturally close to each other. Neither of them had a sign of a hangover which Eliot found rather strange and hilarious at the same time.

"We were just talking about how you had sex with Nate last night" Parker replied casually.

Sophie and Nates eyes both widened in surprised and they exchanged a look before they started to stammer over each other.

"No it's not true"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"It's a silly idea!"

"I can't believe..."

"Her?"

"Me?"

"No way!"

"Seriously which one of you guys hit your head?" Sophie laughed

"If you two think we're gonna fall for that you must be stupid" Eliot just scoffed

"We're not lying to you!" They both yelled. A few heads turned to look at them and Nate and Sophie both turned red. They started walking towards the door and the three followed.

"It was bound to happen eventually" Eliot pointed out

"We did not sleep together" Nate hissed

"You should've known that I would pick up on that. That's what I do"

"Eliot said the room smelled like sex" Parker chirped in Sophie's ear

"Parker! I did not have sex with Nate for the last time"

"After what happened on the Maltese Falcon, damn, you two were destined for that" Hardison laughed

"What-how does he know about that" Nate looked at Sophie accusingly

"Sophie told me!" Parker grinned

"That was a secret Parker! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"But Hardison's my best friend" Parker frowned

"FYI I'm happy for you two. So go ahead and deny it all you want but you ain't foolin' us" Hardison said and with that he turned his back to them and walked away with Eliot and Parker.

"I swear I get no privacy anymore" Nate whispered

"We should tell them Nate" Sophie gave him one of those guilty looks

"No Sophie! I'm not about to tell them that I-I slept with you!" Nate hissed

"What's the harm Nate? They're happy for us!" Sophie slapped his arm playfully

"The harm? They'll judge us Sophie!"

"Are you afraid of judgment Nathan?" Sophie gasped slightly

"Well yeah I don't like it when people judge me on something I do"

"I've been called a hooker before Nate but that doesn't stop me from moving right along!" She made a dramatic gesture with her hand to emphasize the point.

"Is there anyway you can turn it around?"

"Of course! Just make them uncomfortable and they shut up immediately." Sophie grinned

"Oh so you're going to explain to Parker how much fun you had having sex with me?" Nate had said it as a joke

"Yep, pretty much!" Sophie walked off and joined the other three on the jet.

Nate stood there dumbfounded for a second before rushing after her. "Wait up!"

Long story short they had their own jet. Sophie and Parker were already gossiping in the corner while Eliot and Hardison were arguing over something stupid. Nate sat down in the seat next to Eliot and they both stopped arguing.

"What are those to gossiping about?" Hardison nudged his head in the girls direction

"Oh just about how I screwed Sophie last night"

"Well I'll be damned you actually admitted it" Hardison laughed

"No harm in not"

"How bad was he Sophie?" Eliot called over to her

"Great! Didn't surprise me though" she winked at him

"Sophie tells me that you ha-" Parker was cut short when Sophie slapped her hand over her mouth

"Secrets Parker!" Sophie hissed

"You didn't?" Nate gasped slightly

Sophie's face turned red. "What?"

"That's personal!"

"She asked!" Sophie defended

Parker ripped Sophie's hand off her mouth. "No I didn't! Sophie would shut up about you and your-"

The Grifter tried to stop her but the Thief bit down on her arm.

"Parker DO NOT finish that sentence" Nate warned

"What's the magic word?" Parker retorted

"Please do not finish that sentence"

Parker narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmmm...okay but only because I'm nice!"

"Is that seriously what girls talk about?" Hardison asked

"It appears so"

"So are you gonna sleep with her again?" Eliot asked seriously

Nate just gave him an are-you-serious. "Uh yeah. And a lot more times then you'd like to know"

"I know what I'm gettin' you for your birthday!" Hardison drummed his hands on the table

"What?"

"Handcuffs" He replied with a grin

"Oh please Hardison I already have pair" Nate stood up and walked to the bar in the back of the jet. Eliot and Hardison looked after him with creeped out looks.

"You're kiddin' me right?" Eliot turned to Sophie

"What?"

"He has a pair of handcuffs?"

"Well last year when we first got the team back together you know how I stayed the night to make sure he was okay?" Eliot just nodded. "Well I looked under his bed and he does have handcuffs. Along with a lot of other kinky things"

"I remember you tellin' me 'bout that! Just weird"

"I can't believe he's like into that or whatever the word is" Hardison said just as Nate walked back in

"Are you still talking about the handcuffs?"

"Nope. Now we're talking about all the kinky stuff under your bed" Parker said simply

"Of course you are" Nate said and sat down next to Sophie

"What uh are you um doing here?" Sophie looked at him

"I can't sit next to you?"

"We're gossiping Nate"

"Go ahead I don't care" Nate urged on

"Trust me, I don't think you want to sit here" Parker advised

"Okay I'll go sit by the guys then"

"How many times?" Eliot asked once Nate sat down

"What do you mean?"

"How many rounds man?" Eliot resisted the urge to slap him upside the head

Nate started counting on his fingers but Hardison stopped him once he got to 6. "You shouldn't need to count on ya otha hand brotha"

"Six last night and one this morning" Nate said simply

"How are you even able to walk?" Hardison just started at him

"You don't think I'm in pain?"

"Wait a second man! I came and got you at 10:35 and you came downstairs at 10:42 how the hell did you fit that in. You had to get dressed and you needed to..." Eliot trailed off mid-sentence as he finally realized what Nate had done. He just stared at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"See Sophie he's judging me" Nate called over to her

"In the shower!" Eliot yelled

Sophie just raised an eyebrow at him. "It's called multi-tasking"

"Oh! Ohhh!" Hardison suddenly got it. "Y'all nasty! Super nasty!"

"Shut up!" They both yelled

"Well sorry!" Hardison mumbled, holding his hands up in defense

"FYI you know we're not gonna shut up about this" Parker reminded them

They both huffed in annoyance and slumped back in their seats.


End file.
